iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lorien Horoscope
The Loric Horoscope, similar to that of Earth, states typical generalized characteristics of those that fall under each sign and gives situational predictions. It was given as an extra for fans following the release of The Power of Six. Tavan * Dates: January 20th to February 18th *Loric Element: Wind *Probable Legacies: Telepathy and Precognition *Most Compatible Sign: Orlin, Povan *Least Compatible Sign: Nahkon *Tavans are all about intellectual curiosity, and for better or worse, can never shut off their brains. On the one hand, it's great, because Tavans are killers at problem solving, innovation, and blazing their own paths. Tavans are loyal, analytical, kind and eccentric. They never have to think twice about doing good things for others. Nahkon * Dates: February 19th to March 20th *Loric Element: Water *Probable Legacies: Rapid Regeneration, Telekinesis *Most Compatible Sign: Barasen, Wenon *Least Compatible Sign: Orlin *Nahkons are caught in an internal struggle style. They are constantly at war with themselves. Their intentions are pure as the driven snow, but they still have the desire to see just how much they can get away with. At their core, Nahkons are incredibly sensitive and intuitive, but that also means that since they can be a total slave to their emotions, they really need to watch out for themselves. Orlin * Dates:March 21st to April 19th *Loric Element: Fire *Probable Legacies: Flight, Lumen *Most Compatible Sign: Kupin, Calin *Least Compatible Sign: Heren *Orins can't help but stare adventure in the face and say, More please. They are unbelievably stubborn, opinionated and crazy resilient. Just being around them can energize a crowd. But for as many risks as they take, you'd think they'd be a little smarter about knowing who they can trust. Barasen * Dates: April 20th to May 20th *Loric Element: Earth *Probable Legacies: Sensior, Force Fields *Most Compatible Sign: Pellaren, Nahkon *Least Compatible Sign: Kupin *Even when things are going haywire, Barasens always seem super Zen, but sometimes their serenity can come off as being a little too-cool-for-school. Thereʼs a weird irony here; Barasens are usually well-liked or even popular, but even though they mix well in almost every group, they have a tendency to keep people at armʼs length. Think of their social visibility as a preemptive strike. Deep down, Barasens can be pretty vulnerable, so the more they blend into groups; the less chance there is that people will see their soft, breakable side. Povan * Dates: May 21st to June 20th *Loric Element: Wind *Probable Legacies: Persuasion (Convinco), Telekinesis *Most Compatible Sign: Luvan, Tavan *Least Compatible Sign: Calin *Povans will be really interested in one thing until they've learned enough to be okay at it. As much as their restlessness can make them kind of erratic, they're very charming, and boy can they talk! Povans could sell ice to a polar bear and they definitely reap the financial rewards of their silver-tongued semantics. Wenon * Dates: June 21st to July 22nd *Element: Water *Probable Legacies: Breathe Underwater , Sensior *Most Compatible Sign: Nahkon, Barasen *Least Compatible Sign: Luvan *For Wenons, it's all about big, gooey, mushy, all-consuming romance. Wenons are pretty alluring, and for lack of a better term, kind of magical. Kupin * Dates: July 23rd to August 22nd *Element: Fire *Probable Legacies: Persuasion, Lumen *Most Compatible Sign: Orlin, Calin *Least Compatible Sign: Seakon *Kupins like to stand out, have tons of friends and love to be the centre of attention. They've got crazy-good style, and if there is a hot new trend this season, odds are, they're the ones behind it. Kupins are generaly pretty positive, especially when it comes to love. They are loyal friends and awesome in relationships, but if they feel wronged, all bets are off. Pellaren * Dates: August 23rd to September 22nd *Element: Earth *Probable Legacies: Sensior, Invisibility *More Compatible Sign: Heron, Basaran *Least Compatible Sign: Nahkon *Pellarens are super organized in the day-to-day life and in the way they make decisions. Pellarens are natural nurturers, both unfailingly generous and awesome at helping others. They are happier when their friends are in the limelight and they make the ultimate behind-the-scenes supporter. Although they'd never take credit for it, they're the ones who help the people they love get what they want. Luvan * Dates: September 23rd to October 22nd *Element: Wind * Probable Legacies: Elemental Manipulation, Telepathy *Most Compatible Sign: Tavan, Heron *Least Compatible Sign: Wenon *Luvans have got great taste, and because they surround themselves with beautiful stuff, they're elegant without ever seeming pretentious. Luvans are really even-keeled and thoughtful, and they're so empathetic, you'd swear they can hear your thoughts. Seakon * Dates: October 23rd to November 21st *Element: Water *Probable Legacies: Impenetrable Skin, Underwater Breathing *Most Compatible Sign: Wenon, Pellaren *Least Compatible Sign: Tavan *Seakons are intense. They have this uncanny way of knowing stuff, and even if they are 16, they'll seem more like a 1,000-year-old oracle, yet still act very joyful. Seakons are interesting, passionate and charismatic, but don't expect them to give too much away; as they usually keep many dark secrets to themselves. They are also a powerful ally and a devoted friend. Calin * Dates: November 22nd to December 21st *Element: Fire *Probable Legacies: Force Fields, Teleportation *Most Compatible Sign: Orlin, Kupin *Least Compatible Sign: Pellaren *Calins love to wander and they're happiest when they are on the move. They've got positive outlooks on life, and if they decide they want something, they'll put everything they've got into making it happen. They have a tendency to blurt stuff out. They generally think of romantic relationships as a trap. The best way to have a relationship with a Calin is to give them plently of breathing room and to let them keep their own distinct identity. Heren * Dates: December 22nd to January 19th *Element: Earth *Probable Legacies: Rapid Regeneration, Time Manipulation *Most Compatible Sign: Pellaren, Seakon *Least Compatible Sign: Wenon *Herens are workhorses with an amazing capacity for success, and they revel in any situation where their nose meets the grindstone. They are smart, funny, strong, methodical and totally willing to put in the hours while quietly waiting for the big payoff. They can also fall victim to workaholism. Sometimes, it takes a trusted friend to help them embrace their gut instincts and break them out of the doldrums. External Links Months of the Loric Category:Miscellaneous Pages Category:Bonus Extras